The invention relates generally to a tool for joining tubing, and more particularly for joining tubing of “PEX” (cross linked polyethylene) material. PEX tubing (per ASTM F 876) is intended for use with hot and/or cold water in potable water and radiant heating applications (per ASTM F 877) that may be at pressures of up to 100 psi for prolonged periods of time. Joints in PEX tubing (e.g. between fittings and tubing) are commonly made by clamping. A common joint construction comprises PEX tubing on an ASTM F 1807 copper fitting held in place by an ASTM F 1807 malleable copper crimp ring. The ring is manually compressed around the tubing and the fitting with a crimp tool. While PEX tubing is relatively hard and rigid for a polymer tubing, fairly tight tolerances are required to protect the PEX tubing from damage while assuring adequate compression to secure the tubing to the fitting in a pressure sustaining, watertight manner.
Existing tools for crimping PEX copper crimp rings suffer from certain drawbacks. PEX installation often involves the formation of joints in confined spaces over the installer's head, for example, between floor joists for radiant heating systems. Most known PEX crimping tools are relatively large and heavy and require two-handed operation. They are difficult to use overhead generally and may be impossible to use in certain locations. Consequently the installer may have to locate joints at accessible but less than optimal locations and provide more joints and more tubing sections than might otherwise be necessary. Also, before crimping, the crimp rings may be easily moved out of their desired installation position while positioning the crimp tool around the ring, in which case a helper might be necessary or the tool removed to permit the ring to be repositioned. Other drawbacks will be known to users of existing PEX crimp tools.